


My Prince

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Matt is invited to a costume themed wedding. He goes as a prince and Frank goes as a solider, it ends up turning into a kinky role play once they get home.





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am so I’ll go back later to check any typos or mistakes, I apologise if there is any.

Matt had been invited to weddings before but he must admit this was a little out of his comfort zone. A client of Nelson, Murdock & Page named Annie was trying married and invited the trio to the wedding, also allowing them to bring a plus one. The strange thing about this wedding? It was costume themed.

Karen had helped Matt pick out the costume, she said she thought it would look sweet on him. “You look adorable” Said Karen as she fixed the long haired wig in place on his head. Karen had told him it was a prince costume, from what he was told it was a long white coat, with a brown shirt underneath, dark pants with some boots and a plastic sword hanging off his belt. Matt felt a little unsure about it, everything fit ok but he had decided not to wear his glasses today. 

“So what have you gone as?” He Asked Karen as she finished fixing the wig “Cinderella” she said, he could feel her soft silk gloves as she helped to fix his costume so he assumed she was some sort of princess.   
“You look great” he said with a soft smile causing Karen to giggle.   
“Thanks, you do too...Frank’s jaw is going to hang to the floor when he sees you” she gently teased causing Matt to chuckle.

“What’s Frank gone as?” He Asked  
“A World War Two soldier I think?, you think the soldier going to wisk Prince Murdock away tonight?” She said with a smirk causing Matt to nervously chuckle and shrug his shoulders a little.  
“What about you? You bring a plus one?”   
“Yeah! Madani, She’s gone as Princess Jasmine, we kind of went with a Disney theme to match up” she explained.  
“It’s sweet” 

That’s when Karen’s phone began to ring causing them to both jump a little in surprise. “Karen are you and Matt gonna be any longer? We have to go!” It was Foggy.  
“Sorry I was just helping Matt with his costume”   
“Don’t tell me he’s gone as a vigilante” Said Foggy causing Matt to roll his eyes.  
“No he’s not, you’ll just have to see” She exclaimed with a smirk on her face.  
“See you soon Foggy” she said before hanging up.

“We should probably get going” Said Karen as she held her arm out for Matt.   
“This should be interesting”  
Chuckled Matt as he held onto Karen’s arm as they left his apartment. 

Matt could hear Foggy, Marci, Dinah and Frank outside talking about what they think Matt could have gone as. That’s when the talking stopped as him and Karen stepped outside. “Wow, you sure you’re not the groom?” Asked Foggy as they walked over to the group.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Responded Matt with a smirk.  
“That you’ve probably outdone the groom, credit to Karen on picking the costume by the way” joined in Marci causing a nervous chuckle from Matt.

Matt could hear the sound of Frank’s heartbeat, how it picked up when he saw him. He knew Frank’s reaction was a good thing which began to put him a little at ease about the costume. “What did I say about jaw dropping to the floor?” Whispered Karen with a smirk as she made her way to Dinah.

“Wow” Muttered Frank as Matt made his way over to him.  
“That a good thing?” Asked Matt with a smirk.  
“Definitely a good thing, ready to go?” He Asked as he took out his car keys.

Foggy, Marci, Karen and Dinah were all traveling together in one car while Matt and Frank planned to make their own way there.  
Frank made his way over to the passenger side of the van, opening the door for Matt “after you sir” he said with a smirk as Matt climbed in. Frank shut the door as he made his way over to the drivers side and climbed in. 

It was a comfortable silence between the two as Frank followed Marci’s car to the wedding reception. “Can’t say I’ve ever been invited to a costume themed wedding” Said Frank causing a soft chuckle from Matt.  
“Tell me about your costume, Karen said you’re a soldier”   
“Not as good as yours I’ll tell you that”   
“Oh come on! Tell me!”   
“I kind of improvised, just a pair of jeans, shirt and a green jacket, Dinah and Nelson’s girlfriend decided to start putting makeup on my face, making dirt and scars” he explained, that must have been amusing to see Frank’s friend and Marci forcing him into a chair while they put makeup on him.

That’s when Matt tilted his head as he picked up on the sound of metal hitting metal “dog tags?” He asked.  
“Yeah...my own, thought it would be something to add so people knew who I was” Matt softly smiled as he reached his hand out to Frank’s hand that was on the clutch, gently swiping his thumb across the back of his hand in a soothing motion. 

“Nelson has gone as a goddamn Mob boss, his girlfriend dressed as the mobsters wife” chuckled Frank changing the subject a little, pushing away from the whole Marine subject. “Seems about right, he’s not gone as Fisk has he?” Joked Matt causing Frank to start laughing “no definitely not” he chuckled. 

The rest of the drive was quiet between the two as they got closer to the venue, Matt could already hear the sound of all the guests talking as they got to the street of the wedding venue. 

“Ready?” Asked Frank as he pulled up.  
Matt shrugged his shoulders “already gone to too much trouble for this, may as well put use to it” shrugged Matt, indicating to the costume. Frank climbed out the van before making his way to the passenger side and opening the door for Matt, taking his hand as he helped him out the van. 

As they left the van Karen waved over to them as they made their way over to the reception. Frank described it as colourful, it was filled with people in costume, Frank thinks it’s the most goddamn unusual thing he’s been a part of.

They sat near the back, Matt trying to listen to the ceremony as Frank sat close to him, hand in his. The ceremony was nice, Matt admits even if the theme of the wedding was a little unusual. 

.........  
Frank, Matt, Foggy, Marci, Karen and Dinah all sat on a table together during the evening of the wedding celebration. Frank had been whispering softly into his ear a few times as he described peoples costumes and how the venue looked. 

“Mr Nelson, Miss Page! Glad to see you both here!” Exclaimed Annie, the bride as she made her way over to the table.  
“Congratulations” Said Karen as she stood up to give the bride a hug.   
“You look beautiful Karen! This your plus one?” She asked pointing at Dinah sitting next to her.  
“Dinah Madani, nice to meet you” she said as she held out her hand for Annie as they shook hands.

Her eyes furrowed together as she looked around the table “Is Mr Murdock not here?” She asked.  
“Matt’s here” Responded Foggy as he pointed at Matt sitting awkwardly next to Frank at the table.  
“Oh wow! Mr Murdock I didn’t even recognise you! Let me get a good look at you!” She exclaimed as she made her way over to Matt and helped him out the seat.   
“You look so handsome! Wow! I’ve never seen you without your glasses either, you have such pretty eyes! Don’t let my husband hear that” she joked as she looked up and down at his costume. Matt nervously chuckled before congratulating her on her marriage. 

As Matt sat down Annie decided to bring a chair over the the table seeing as her husband was going around to the guests too. “So who’s this Matt?” She said pointing to Frank.  
“Pete, Matt’s boyfriend mam” Responded Frank as he held his hand out for her.  
“Nice to meet you Pete! Such a gentleman too” she exclaimed as she shook his hand.   
“How long have you two been together?” She asked.  
“Almost two years” Responded Frank as his hand soothingly rubbed circles in Matt’s back.  
“Well aren’t you two just adorable?! I hope I’m able to get you both to slow dance later that also goes for you and Marci” she said, pointing at the couple.

“Well thank you all for attending and enjoy the rest of the night!” She said as she left the table to greet other guests. 

............

As the night went on Foggy and Marci were drunk that’s for sure, the couple laughing hysterically and stumbling over their own feet as they made their way to the dance floor along with other drunk guests. Karen and Dinah where sitting at the other end of the table talking, Matt didn’t listen in to their conversation but he could sense the smile on Karen’s face as Dinah talked to her. 

“So when do you want to leave?” Asked Frank, drawing circles on Matt’s shoulder.  
Matt shrugged “haven’t decided yet” Responded Matt.  
“Well lets just hope we’re not left looking after their drunk asses” Said Frank indicating towards Foggy and Marci on the dance floor. 

A slow song began to play before Dinah and Karen decided to head to the dance floor. Matt could sense the smirk on Frank’s face before he turned to look at him.   
“May I have this dance?” Asked Frank with a smirk as he held his hand out.  
“You trying to get me in character?” Asked Matt with a grin.  
“Something like that” he smirk as Matt shook his head, taking Frank’s hand as he lead him to the dance floor.

As they made it to the dance floor Frank twirled him around before he pulled him into his arms. Matt rested his head on Frank’s shoulder as they slowly danced in time with the music. The feel of Frank’s warm body against his, the sound of his heartbeat and his sent was enough to make Matt relax in his arms. 

He closed his eyes as he listened the the soft sound of Frank’s breathing and his calm heartbeat. Matt picked up on a few people around talking about them “they are so cute!” “Aren’t they just adorable!” He heard but he didn’t really take much notice, Frank was his only focus. 

“You tired?” Asked Frank as his fingers stroked through the wig on Matt’s head.  
“A little, music is a little loud too” Muttered Matt.  
“Alright” Whispered Frank, kissing the top of his head as they pulled away to leave the dance floor, keeping Matt linked around him. 

They headed back to the table to collect their things before Frank fished his keys out his pocket and they left the venue. It was cold as they stepped outside the building and the music thumped inside as they got further and further away from the building and towards the van. 

As they made it to Frank’s van he made his way to the passengers side to open the door for Matt before he climbed in. The van was a lot warmer compared the the cold breeze outside.

“Just gonna call Karen and let her know we’re leaving” Muttered Frank as he took his phone out and dialled her number.  
“Hey Frank were are you?”   
“We’re about to leave, feeling a little tired and the music was hurting Matt’s ears” Responded Frank.  
“Oh, alright be safe on the road” 

“Ask her how they’re getting back, Foggy and Marci are in no state to drive” Asked Matt’s patting Frank’s shoulder.  
“How are you getting back?”  
“Me and Dinah are gonna get a hotel room, we’re gonna drag Foggy and Marci back with us seeing as they’re close to passing out, Dinah’s gonna drive to the hotel and probably drive us back tomorrow” explained Karen.  
“Ok, be safe” Said Frank before hanging up.

The drive back was quiet as they were both feeling a little tired. The silence was comfortable and Matt could feel the relief as Frank started to pull the car up.  
“Here we are” Said Frank as he stopped the engine and climbed out the van. 

Frank made his way to the passenger side as he opened the door as Matt climbed out before they shut the door and entered the apartment building. 

It was quiet as they made their way up the stairs before Matt took his keys out to open the door. Frank entered first as Matt followed behind, shutting the door behind them before he pulled the plastic sword out the belt and placed it down somewhere.

“I didn’t even notice the little sword red”   
“Yeah well it’s been poking into me all day” he chuckled before he slowly made his way over to Frank “you know....a princess told me that a soldier would wisk me away tonight....and that he did” he said as he started walking closer to Frank.

“He danced with me tonight and saved me from the loud noises and all the drunk people at the wedding, because of that as a reward I give you anything of your choice tonight” he said with a smirk as Frank raised his eyebrow, was red really turning this into a kinky roleplay? Well this was definitely new.

“So what will it be soldier?” He said with a smirk, voice playfully innocent.  
“For rescuing you” he said as he stepped closer to Matt, beginning to back him up into the counter.  
“I would like to take Prince Murdock to bed” he said as he leaned forward, lips close to Matt’s ear “and let him do whatever I want to him” he whispered causing Matt to softly gasp. 

Matt felt his own body begin to go warm, so this is turning out better than expected. “That can be arranged” Whispered Matt, that’s when Frank grabbed him, lifting him up bridal style causing Matt to yelp with surprise as Frank carried him to the bedroom. 

Frank gently threw him onto the bed before he began to pull at Matt’s boots, throwing them somewhere in the room before he began to tug at the belt of Matt’s pants.

Matt reached up to pull the tiny black hair slides keeping the wig on his head before Frank stopped him. “Gotta keep in character” chuckled Frank leaning close to his lips causing Matt to actually giggle. 

That’s when Frank pulled him in for a kiss, his lips soft against his as Frank’s free hand reached to finish pulling the belt off. He pulled away from the kiss as he leaned back up and pulled the pants off Matt’s legs before removing his own jacket. 

Matt sat up, reaching to undo Frank’s belt before pulling his pants down as Frank removed his own shirt. Matt pulled him down onto the bed with him before he pushed him so that he was now straddling Frank, one thigh on each side of Frank’s, hands on his chest and sitting dangerously close to his crotch. 

Slowly he removed the long white jacket making sure to give Frank a show as he threw the jacket somewhere across the room. “Well isn’t that adorable” Said Frank almost in awe as he saw the shirt and brown waistcoat that he had not noticed hiding under the jacket. 

Matt reached up to undo the buttons before Frank stopped him. “That’s staying on” he said as Matt raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I can’t help that Prince Murdock looks adorable in his shirt” he said with a smirk, so he’s keeping up this role play thing huh?  
“Besides you said I could have anything I want” 

Matt bit his lip “so what is it you want to do to me soldier?” He said almost looking innocent to Frank as he slowly rubbed his crotch against Frank’s causing him to quietly hiss.

His hands reached up to Matt’s hips, gripping them as he turned them over. He pressed kisses in Matt’s hair and down his neck before he nuzzled his face against his neck.  
“First I’m gonna eat that pretty ass of yours” he started, voice whispering against his neck causing a soft gasp to leave Matt’s lips.   
“Then I’m going to take my time opening you up for me, listen to the pretty little moans until you’re begging for me, then I’m going to fuck you hard” he whispered, the words traveling down to Matt’s dick, body feeling warm under the shirt that Frank insists stays on.

Frank kneeled up so that he could remove Matt’s boxers, throwing them across the room. Gripping Matt’s thigh Frank moved down so that he was lying on his stomach, lifting Matt’s thigh up and over his shoulder before pressing his tongue against his entrance.

Matt gasped, fingers gripping the sheets at the feeling of Frank’s tongue. Head pushing back into the bed as soft moans left his lips. The heel of his foot pushed into Frank’s shoulders causing one of Frank’s hands to grip his thigh. 

Matt could already feel himself building up to climax, Frank knows that this is one of Matt’s most sensitive areas and he’s taking advantage of that. He could feel Frank’s smirk as his moan came out like a whimper, fingers gripping the sheets. 

“You gonna cum for me” Whispered Frank voice almost teasingly before slowly swiping his tongue across his hole causing Matt to cry out “p-please” he cried before Frank pulled away causing a small whimper to leave Matt’s lips.

“I’m not done yet you’re majesty” said Frank, his thumb pressing against Matt’s hole causing shakey breathes to leave Matt’s lips.   
“As much as I’d like to watch you cum from just my tongue, I’d like to take my time with my gift” he said with a smirk before reaching to the bedside draw. 

Grabbing the lube from the draw he moved back to Matt, cupping his face with one hand as he pulled him in for a kiss. Matt closing his eyes as he pulled Frank closer to him, his body so warm against his, still didn’t help the dress shirt and waist he was still wearing. Frank threaded his fingers through the hair of the wig as he pressed into Matt. 

Matt’s hands clutched onto Frank, deepening the kiss before Frank eventually pulled away. Looking down Matt was a beautiful sight below him, his lips were red, wet and swollen from the kissing, his cheeks flustered and his soft brown eyes looking up at him in an attempt to make eye contact. 

He sat up, squirting lube on his fingers before he leaned down to pull Matt in for a kiss again. A soft gasp against Frank’s lips as a finger slowly entered him. Frank pulled away from the kiss as he pulled out before entering a second finger. Matt could feel Frank’s eyes on him, he could smell the lust and desire from Frank almost like he was hungry, like he wanted to devour him.

Soft whimpers from Matt’s lips as Frank’s thick fingers teasingly brushed against his sensitive spot “p-please” whimpered Matt, fingers clutching onto Frank.  
“Please what? Gotta use your words your majesty” tease Frank, he was definitely enjoying this role play situation a little too much.  
“P-please F-Frank!” He cried.  
He felt Frank’s fingers so teasingly against the sensitive parts inside him, he was getting off on Matt being to desperate the bastard.

“What is it my Prince?” He whispered leaning closer to Matt.  
“P-please f-fuck me” Matt gasped causing Frank to smirk as his fingers slowly pulled out of him.   
Frank moved away from Matt so that he could removed his boxers before squirting lube onto his cock before towering over Matt again.

Lining his cock up against Matt’s hole and slowly pushing in. One arm on one side of Matt’s head while his other hand pulled the smaller body closer to him as he pushed all the way inside him. They stayed still as Frank allowed him to adjust to the feeling. The sounds of them both breathing and heavy and the sound of their heartbeat, although they have been in this position various times before it always feels intimate, like it is the first time they’re doing this. 

Matt leaning up to kiss Frank’s lips, his lips soft against him as Frank pressed against him. Slowly pulling out before pushing back in, Matt could feel his sensitive body heating up and the feel of electricity running through him with every thrust from Frank.

Frank’s face, burning in the crook of Matt’s neck, the feel of his lips ghosting over his sensitive skin as he softly moaned, the sound always music to Matt’s ears. Frank’s arm pulling Matt closer to his as he thrusted deeper and harder into Matt causing loud moans leaving his prince’s lips.

His head pushing back into the bed, exposing his neck for Frank as he began to gently bite and suck on the sensitive skin of his neck, Matt could hear his own heartbeat, his own blood pumping through his veins.

Frank wrapped his arm tight around Matt as he slowly stopped in his thrusts causing Matt to open his eyes. That’s when he felt Frank turning them both so that Matt was now straddling him.

“I’d like to see Prince Murdock put on a show for me” Said Frank with a smirk as his hands traveled up Matt’s thighs before they gripped onto his hips. Matt bit his lip, hands resting on the hard chest below him as he slowly lifted up before grinding back down. 

Frank couldn’t take his eyes off Matt. His body glistening with sweat, the dress shirt beginning to fall a little to his shoulders, head bowed down, hands on his chest as he lifted himself up before pushing himself back down on his cock and the loud moans leaving Matt’s lips, god he was beautiful. 

Frank’s hands left his hips as he wrapped one arm around Matt as he sat himself up, body closer to his. Matt’s hands moving to Frank’s shoulders as he pulled him close. As Matt bit his lip one of Frank’s hands reached up, his thumb pulling Matt’s bottom lip away from his teeth before Matt took Frank’s thump into his mouth.

“Who knew the prince had such a dirty side to him?” He gasped as Matt gently scraped his teeth across his thumb as he pulled out and gripped Matt tightly before pushing him back into the bed again.

Matt cried out, head back into the pillow and neck exposed as Frank slammed hard and deep in him, hitting the sensitive nerves inside him causing Matt to moan and cry out. The faint jingle sound of metal touching with every thrust as Matt realised the only thing Frank was wearing was the dog tags around his neck.

Whimpers left his lips as he was close, Frank looking down at him, watching his face as he thrust hand.  
“You gonna cum for me?” He groaned as one hand reached down, wrapping around Matt’s cock as he stroked him in time with his thrusts. “P-please Frank!” He cried out as Frank continued his hard thrusts “come on let me see” he whispered.

Matt cried out, body trembling, fingers gripping his shoulders as he released in Frank’s hand, Frank continuing to ride him through his release before he felt to feeling of Frank releasing inside him. Frank slowing down, face in the crook of Matt’s neck as he calmed his breathing.

Slowly he pulled out of Matt before pressing a soft kiss to his head. That’s when Matt started to laugh “What?” Asked Frank, muffled against his cheek.  
“That was interesting” He responded.

“I give credit to Karen...the wig stayed on” Said Frank causing them both to start laughing. Matt sat up as he began to reach up to search for the hair clips keeping the wig on his head.  
“Want help?” Asked Frank as he sat up.  
“Please”  
Frank helped to search for the black hair slides hidden in the wig, sliding them out and placing them in the bedside draw. Once all the clips were out Frank took the wig off Matt’s head, throwing it across the room causing Matt to giggle before he unfastened the buttons on the waist coat before the coat and shirt joined the wig across the room. 

Matt lay back down on the bed, pulling Frank down with him as their lips touched. Pulling away from the kiss Frank pulled Matt into his arm, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder as he grew tired.

Matt rested his head near Frank’s chest, listening to the sound of his calm heartbeat as they both slowly began to fall asleep.


End file.
